


Secrets We Keep - Lost Chapters

by starfishies



Category: Amadeus (1984), Classical Music RPF, Composers - Fandom, Historical AU - Fandom, Thomas Linley - Fandom, classical composers - Fandom, w a mozart, wolfgang mozart - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Classical Music, M/M, Outtakes, Secrets We Keep, Spin Off, Thomas Linley - Freeform, W A Mozart - Freeform, amadeus - Freeform, composers, gay boys, mozart - Freeform, one shots, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Chapters and outtakes not included in Secrets We Keep - because I need somewhere to put my little Thomas/Wolfie one shots and cute scenes....
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Thomas Linley the Younger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Thomas always did have a very pretty smile  
  
_Wolfie thought, watching the fair-haired boy twirl enthusiastically in his new dress. It had taken Wolfie the better part of the day to complete the sewing project, but he was excited to see the finished product in its full Thomas Linley glory.  
  
“Wolferl it’s perfect!” Thomas exclaimed through his ecstatic smile, spinning himself about the room. He loved the swish and billowing of the skirts as he twirled.  
  
Wolfie smiled back, quite enamoured with the dramatic flare the fullness of the skirt gave when spun by its model. “It’s quite cute isn’t it?” Wolfie offered in reply, watching as Thomas continued to shake the skirts about himself. It was immediately obvious that Thomas was quite thrilled with his new costume. He had even borrowed a pair of his mother’s patent leather heels in order to complete the new look.  
  
“I _love_ it!” Thomas swooned, hugging the mass of skirt and petticoats to his chest, “I feel like a princess!”  
  
Wolfie snorted, beginning to put away the remnants of the material and neatly folding the paper pattern back into its carton sleeve.  
  
“Well Thomas,” he mused as he wound up the paper measuring tape, “you _are_ a bit of a princess aren’t you?”  
  
Thomas paused mid-twirl, scowling most seriously at his friend, “Wolfgang Mozart – how _dare_ you!”  
  
Thomas then giggled and continued to spin, albeit more slowly this time, “If anything, I am more a queen really...”  
  
Wolfie snickered, “Naturally.”  
  
While Wolfie tidied up, Thomas continued to admire himself in the mirror.  
  
“Do you think I’d look better with pearls, or with a pendant?”  
  
Wolfie looked over his shoulder towards his friend, “Pearls”  
  
“What about stockings? Black or neutral?”  
  
Wolfie sighed, _this was going to go on all night, wasn’t it?  
  
_“Thomas do you really think you need stockings as well? Where are you going to get those?”  
  
Thomas stared flatly at him via his reflection in the mirror, “Mummy has many pairs – I’m sure she wouldn’t notice if I nicked a few.”  
  
“And the garter? You want to wear those too I suppose?”  
  
Thomas grinned slyly, “But of course…”  
  
Wolfie just shook his head, gathering the final bits into the sewing basket, “Here, what shall I do with all of these sewing things?”  
  
Thomas sighed, rising in his skirt and marching over towards his friend, grabbing the basket in a frustrated huff, “Come, we’ll put this back and you can help me pick which stockings I’m going to wear!”  
  
Wolfie swallowed nervously, “Aren’t you…going to change out of that in case somebody sees you?”  
  
Thomas stuck his nose up in the air in a move of sophisticated indignation, “Don’t be silly Wolfgang, everyone’s out! We’ll be fine.”  
  
Wolfie reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged down the hall towards the master bedroom, where he could only guess that Thomas would raid his mother’s personal things in order to complete his personal vision. In the interim, he admired Thomas from the back as his skirts swooshed their way down the hall. It was rather hypnotic to watch.  
  
Thomas threw open the door, not caring for it hitting the wall with a loud _bang!_ upon entry. Wolfie jumped, a little apprehensive about entering the private bedroom of Mr and Mrs Linley while they were out on lunch. It all seemed rather, uncouth.  
  
“Come on Wolferl, relax – Mama has an amazing collection of clothing, you’ll see.”  
  
Thomas practically dragged his friend by the wrist towards a substantial closet, one large enough to house not only a sofa, but a complete dressing table as well. There were racks upon racks of designer gowns, furs, fascinators and elaborate hats, not mention a myriad of beautiful, likely expensive, formal shoes.  
  
Thomas placed the sewing basket atop one of the shelves and immediately dove into the many drawers, pulling out all manners of lace, silk and satin. Wolfie felt heat rising in his cheeks seeing the most intimate pieces of Mrs.Linley’s wardrobe be thrown about the room.  
  
Ladies stockings, panties and even brassieres, it was all a little much for Wolfgang. Since his mother had passed, he had very little exposure to these types of feminine wares, and for a young man as inexperienced as he was, it was all somewhat uncomfortable. Women were still largely a mystery to him.  
  
“Thomas, you really shouldn’t be going through your mother’s underwear!” Wolfie chastised him in a lowered whisper, though Wolfie knew that it wasn’t likely that anyone would overhear them in the large, empty home. He was still nervous regardless.  
  
“Oh don’t be such a prude Wolferl!” Thomas rolled his eyes as he fished out a matching pair of lace top stockings, “See? These are perfect!” Thomas lay the silks against his thigh as if to envision what they might look like poking out from underneath his skirt. “Now I just need the garter, hold on…” he trailed off as he began to dig through the drawer once again.  
  
Wolfie sighed, lowering himself to sit on the bench at Mrs.Linley’s dressing table. In order to distract himself while Thomas hunted for his prized garters, Wolfie began to poke around at the various beauty products that were scattered across the tabletop. Powders, creams, blush and perfume – it all seemed to glamorous to Wolfie. He stared down at the deep red tube of lipstick that had been left uncapped, presumably from earlier that morning.  
  
“Hey Thomas,” Wolfie called to his friend absently, toying with the glossy black and gold tube, “Have you ever tried lipstick?”  
  
Wolfie twisted the bottom, raising and lowering the cosmetic with great fascination.  
  
“Well,” Thomas abandoned what he was doing in order to come over and inspect what Wolfie had found, “Not since I was really little. Mummy said she used to put makeup on me when I was a boy.”  
  
Thomas watched as Wolfie played with the container, twisting the red up, and then back down. Up – and then back down…it was mesmerizing.  
  
Wolfie grinned up at him in the mirror, “Want to try it?”  
  
Thomas’ eyes quickly lit up with excitement, “Is there mascara too?”  
  
Wolfie nodded, pulling the spooled brush from it’s case, “Definitely.”  
  
Thomas practically squealed and shooed Wolfie to the edge of the bench, making just enough room for himself to squish in beside him. The voluminous skirts spilled about them both as they began to giggle at the prospect of experimenting with women’s cosmetics.  
  
“Will you put it on me?” Thomas asked somewhat nervously as he toyed with the brushes, having not the slightest idea what each was for.  
  
Wolfie smiled, feeling himself grow ever closer to his childhood friend, “I’d be honoured”  
  
Thomas quietly closed his eyes, awaiting the warmth and steadiness of Wolfie’s hands.  
  
“Besides - being my friend, I know you’ll make me look fabulous” Thomas smiled as he felt the gentle brush of powdered blush against his cheeks, “You have a great eye for these types of things.” Thomas complimented him while he worked.  
  
Wolfie took great care to expertly apply the blush, and a tasteful shade of ruby to Thomas’ perfectly pouty lips. For a young man, Thomas did in fact make for a sensuous young woman. Wolfie felt his own belly lurch at the thought, _Relax Wolfie, he’s just playing!  
  
_With his eyes still closed, Thomas smiled, “How do I look so far Wolferl?”  
  
Wolfie paused, briefly lifting the mascara brush from its work, “Very pretty.”  
  
Thomas quickly opened his darkened lashes in a flutter, blinking and squinting towards his own reflection. “Oh my, Wolfie look at that!” Thomas sighed lustfully towards his own reflection, “So pretty!”  
  
Wolfie’s heart sank a little for his friend, watching him revel in his own feminine beauty if not for a few fleeting moments of his day. He knew that Thomas wanted nothing more than to be able to dance freely, but alas – such liberties were not to be granted to young men who wished to appear like young women.  
  
“I wish we could go out like this…” Thomas soon lamented, as Wolfgang knew he would, “Go out like a real couple! A movie? Dinner?”

Thomas’ frown suddenly grew long, “I wish we could dance together, like everyone else does.”  
  
Wolfie’s heart broke for him, watching as he began to pick at his dress, “It’s just not fair…” Thomas pouted sadly.  
  
Wolfie patted his hand, pulling it onto his lap, “Thomas,” he began regretfully, “you know that we can’t.”  
  
Thomas was silent, staring down at Wolfie’s hand as it petted his own – though it brought little comfort in that moment. Part of him was angry, but more of him was saddened. He felt imprisoned, trapped in his own identity, unable to ever consider what it might be like to live a life beyond a masquerade of imagined normalcy.  
  
If he thought too much on the subject, he’d soon find himself spiraling into another bout of toxic despair. Instead, he opted to finger the nearest string of pearls that had been abandoned on the table. He traced their iridescent surface, stroking their imperfect orbs appreciatively.  
  
_“That’s how you know they are real, because they are imperfect.” His mother had once explained, “Pearls that are perfect, round and smooth – well, those are often just imposters! Nothing real is ever perfect Thomas.”  
  
_He sighed, looking up at the hopeful expression on Wolfie’s friendly face  
  
“I love you,” Wolfie offered openly, “even though I can’t take you dancing.”  
  
Thomas felt Wolfie squeeze his hand encouragingly, “But….” He continued, “We can still dance here?”  
  
Thomas frowned as Wolfie stood to abandon him, “Come – come on, come dance with me.”  
  
Thomas shook his head, “Don’t be ridiculous – that’s not what I meant!”  
  
Wolfie ignored Thomas’ bemoaning and moved to his parent’s record player that was wedged in the far corner of their bedroom. Sandwiched between the fireplace and his father’s writing desk, the old crank machine was already laden with a well worn LP featuring Mrs. Linley’s favourite American artist, _Frank Sinatra.  
  
_“Perfect” Wolfie grinned as he wound the record player to a spinning start. The speakers hissed and scratched before the needle bumped readily into place, launching the first recording on the album into song.  
  
Thomas sat at the dressing table, watching with a growing sense of curiosity with one leg crossed gently over the other. He adored the sensation of the silk against his skin and looking down at their pleasing charcoal hue made him adore them even more. Thomas sighed hopelessly over the sound of Sinatra’s sultry voice.   
  
“Come fly with me?” Wolfie teased, extending his hand in a formal fashion towards his friend, “Come Thomas, come dance. Please?”  
  
Thomas frowned at the silliness of the gesture, but found little recourse to refuse. Placing his hand in Wolfie’s and allowing himself to be pulled up onto his feet, he quickly felt the wobble of his uncertain balance.  
  
With his ruby red kitten heels, Thomas now stood a hair taller than Wolfie, making their dancing embrace all the more awkward as they giggled and stubbled along in one another’s arms to the gentle tenor.  
  
“I thought you were a _good_ dancer…” Thomas teased, allowing Wolfie to lead him about the room under the crooning melody, “I _am_!” Wolfie mocked offense, pulling Thomas into an unannounced spin that had the gangly teen nearly toppling over in his inexperienced heels, “I think its my _partner_ that’s the one in need of lessons!” Wolfie teased, guiding a clumsy Thomas back upright, “It’s his first time in heels…” Wolfie giggled as Thomas clutched him for stability. Wolfie found the whole situation rather amusing.  
  
Thomas blushed feeling somewhat humbled by his lack of expertise as he tried his best not to trip over his own feet, or worse – twist an ankle!  
  
“Be gentle with me Wolferl – these things are not easy to dance in!” Thomas pleaded, somewhat seriously as he squeezed Wolfie’s arms for security.  
  
“Aren’t I always gentle?” Wolfie winked cheekily, pulling Thomas close and slowing to a near standstill. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’ slender waist with a loving smile, “So - how does it feel being a girl?”  
  
Thomas blushed and giggled, feeling at once both awkward, and yet somehow inexplicably authentic  
  
Despite the throbbing ache in his feet from those damn shoes…  
  
“I feel…” Thomas paused in thought, “I feel pretty.”  
  
Wolfie mused, casting an eye over his own handiwork – the dress, the petticoat – the makeup. Thomas was most definitely pretty.  
  
“You feel pretty – oh so pretty… so pretty, and witty, and ….” Wolfie began in a light sing song voice  
  
“and gay?” Thomas completed the line with a flat expression  
  
Wolfie chuckled, “Me too!”  
  
Thomas frowned, allowing himself to be danced with, thinking on the lyrics that Wolfgang had teased him with – and for the first time, truly understanding the sentiment. He _did_ feel pretty – oh so pretty. He wished it were here to stay.  
  
When the song ended, Wolfie released him to rest the needle and silence the dead crackle of the empty speakers. He hummed the little broadway tune to himself as he returned the Sinatra to its sleeve. Even though Westside Story had only been out on Broadway for a year or so, Bernstein tunes always seemed to get stuck in Wolfie’s head.  
  
Returning to his friend, he took Thomas’ hand and smiled at him, “Don’t fret Thomas! You’re a pretty good dancer, you just…” glancing down at the heels on his friend’s feet, Wolfie smiled, “You just need more practice in those shoes!”  
  
Thomas knew that the likeliness of them ever truly dancing as partners, other than in the secrecy of Thomas’ bedroom, would be slim to none. That thought saddened him, though when he looked at the charming glint in Wolfie’s eye, Thomas couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“What is it?” Wolfie tilted his head curiously. Thomas rarely smiled for no reason…  
  
“Nothing, I was just thinking on the next line of that Broadway tune” Thomas turned his back to him, “Can you unhook me darling?”  
  
Wolfie obliged, continuing their conversation as he unfastened the dress as requested, “What tune? The musical?”  
  
Thomas nodded, “Yes – do you know the next bit? I feel it’s quite suitable.”  
  
Wolfie paused, watching Thomas step out of the dress, leaving himself in nothing more than a pair of lace top stockings and silken underwear that he’d clearly absconded from his mother’s inventory.  
  
“I feel stunning, and entrancing I believe?” Wolfie thought on it quite seriously, feeling rather silly for not remembering the next phrase as the melody itself was so easily embedded in his head. The fact that Thomas was standing before him practically nude was not exactly helping Wolfie to focus either!  
  
Thomas grinned slyly, bending down to kiss Wolfie quite lovingly, “Even better,” he whispered in Wolfie’s ear rather tunefully, “For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!”  
  
Wolfie felt himself blush as Thomas kissed him again, this time more hungrily – Wolfie let the warmth wash over him as he knew, without doubt, that he was loved.   
  
  



	2. King Lear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Wolfie and Ludwig discover just how far they are willing to go. (NSFW)

Thomas had always considered himself a rather serious thespian. He took acting classes, studied Shakespeare, and had even starred in a number of Kent’s school productions – that was, before he left the school all together.   
  
While away at boarding school, he’d managed to find his new sense of purpose, and a sort of _home away from home_ atmosphere by surrounding himself with the other boys who placed their love of theatre above all else. Truth be told, Thomas felt that drama class was one of the few places where he could truly be himself.   
  
By being someone else of course.  
  
The year Kent staged _King Lear_ Thomas was determined to land the title role.   
  
He had studied the character, rehearsed his lines ad nauseum, and to his credit – Thomas had managed to make quite the impression during his audition. His biggest fan of course, sat in the front row to bare witness to the most convincing school audition in Kent’s history.   
  
_“Thomas Linley – auditioning for the role of King Lear, step up young man – we’re waiting”_

He had entered the barren school stage at the call of his name, shrouded in a mantle of deep ruby velvet. It gathered around him dramatically, trimmed in brilliant white ermine and finished with a heavy gold chain and silvered accents. The royal appearance of his costume alone was so immediately striking that at first, his teacher had pondered if it were indeed authentic? Knowing of the Linley family wealth, it would have come as no surprise to anyone, had the luxurious garment proven to have been a historic relic – possibly from the family’s own private collection.   
  
Before the teacher could request that the scene begin – Thomas immediately launched into his rehearsed material. Having practiced it with him many times in preparation for this moment, Wolfie sat in wonder as Thomas excitingly brought the words to life.

Wolfie followed each phrase of the audition with great interest, silently mouthing the words alongside his friend from his front row seat in the audience.   
  
Thomas was sure to make him proud!  
  
 _“Blow, winds, and crack your cheeks!”  
  
_ The adjudication committee jumped in their seats, startled by the surprising baritone of Thomas’ bellow _  
  
“Rage! Blow!”  
  
_ He approached the edge of the stage, planting his gilded scepter at its edge while looking down his nose with the practiced disdain of true nobility,

_“You cataracts and hurricanoes, spout_

_Till you have drench'd our steeples, drown'd the cocks!”  
  
_ Wolfie snickered to himself, as that was always his favourite line…  
  


_“You sulph'rous and thought-executing fires,_

_Vaunt-couriers to oak-cleaving thunderbolts,_

_Singe my white head! And thou, all-shaking thunder,_

_Strike flat the thick rotundity o' th' world,_

_Crack Nature's moulds, all germains spill at once,”  
  
_ Thomas paused dramatically before delivering his closing line,   
  


_“That makes ingrateful man!”  
  
  
  
_ The teachers held up their hands to stop him before he launched into the next section,   
  
“Thank you Mr.Linley”  
  
was all they had to offer.  
  
Thomas, seemingly disappointed that he was halted before he could complete the extended scene, swept his dramatic cloak about himself and stormed off – true to character.  
  
Later that afternoon, the results of the audition had been posted outside the school auditorium and as expected, Thomas had been granted his wish.  
  
“Oh Wolferl look! I did it!” Thomas bounced excitedly, reading his name at the top of the hand printed sheet, “I get to be king!”  
  
Wolfie chewed his smile, as if he had ever doubted any other reality, “Congratulations – I knew you would get it.”  
  
Months, even years later – Thomas never quite let go of his favourite character. He enjoyed his empirical role so much, that he’d even kept the costume after the final run had long since ended. Crown and all, Thomas would sometimes enjoy dressing up for his own entertainment, speaking in role and imagining himself as ruler of his own perfect little kingdom. Wolfgang of course, was his most trusted, loyal - royal subject.   
  
Ludwig by contrast, was not as easily convinced to play along.  
  
“So why is he doing this exactly?” Ludwig questioned while we watched Thomas strut about his spacious bedroom, waving his scepter about while reciting lines in exaggeratedly articulate English. If Ludwig had not deemed the wealthy young man as pretentious enough already, this certainly took things to a whole new level.   
  
Wolfie smirked, watching Thomas pace about  
  
“He just likes it – it’s fun I suppose?” Wolfie shrugged sheepishly  
  
“FUN?!” Thomas barked, spinning around towards them, in a twirl of dramatic cloaked outrage, “Are you speaking out of turn my little peasants?”  
  
Ludwig frowned, “You’re what?”  
  
Wolfie only snickered, he knew this was Thomas’ favourite game to play  
  
“Ah,” Thomas’ stern expression fell into a lecherous grin, “Your unfortunate inerudition will see you punished, failure to worship the Crown is a culpable offense.”  
  
Ludwig stared blankly up at him as his scepter was pointed against his chest, “My …what?”  
  
Thomas raised an imperious golden brow with a smirk, pushing Ludwig further back in his seat with his staff, “Being stupid darling, it’s a crime in my world.”  
  
Ludwig scowled at him, knocking his silly scepter to the side, “Then you’d better take that costume off.”  
  
Thomas’ became indignant, “How _dare_ you! The King commands you to kneel before him!”  
  
Ludwig looked towards Wolfie who was clearly enjoying the interplay far too much to be able to rescue either of them in that moment.   
  
“Kneel!” Thomas practically spat, looming over Ludwig with a serious glower, “or be punished.”  
  
Ludwig shook his head with a scowl, crossing his arms about his chest, “Fuck off”  
  
Thomas planted his hands on his hips, “Insolence!”  
  
Wolfie followed the proceedings with growing interest, tension ran high between these two on the best of days. He wasn’t entirely sure how this power dynamic would play out, and Thomas for one – hated to lose.  
  
Thomas briefly broke character and turned to his more sympathetic companion  
  
“Wolfgang darling, will you be the sweetest dear and fetch us some tea?”  
  
Wolfie frowned at being sent away, but obliged nonetheless – he somehow suspected that Thomas had his own plans in his absence.   
  
Thomas called over his shoulder towards him as Wolfie left the room  
  
“Bring the tray darling! We’ll all need it”  
  
Before long, Thomas had returned his full attention to the obstinate creature seated before him.  
  
  
  
  
He decided to change tactics  
  
Sliding next to Ludwig on the small settee, the dark haired boy had little chance to move away  
  
“So,” Thomas leaned uncomfortably close, “tell me,” he mused, taking a bold stroke of Ludwig’s cheek with his finger, “how shall I best deliver your punishment?”  
  
Ludwig batted Thomas’ hand away with a role of his eyes, “I said fuck off didn’t I?”  
  
Thomas chuckled sardonically, “You did say fuck – indeed.”  
  
Ludwig turned towards him with a heated glare, “That’s not what I sa-“  
  
Thomas left Ludwig little room for argument, seizing the opportunity of proximity and passion to lean over him and press their lips together while grappling to press him down onto the settee. Despite Ludwig’s obvious physical supremacy, Thomas had little difficulty toppling him onto his back while keeping their lips locked in a sudden, wet, and tethered exploration of each other’s mouths. Ludwig squirmed under him and grunted his feeble protests as Thomas encircled them both in the ridiculous, heavy velvet cloak.   
  
He only broke their kiss when he’d finally found himself perched upon Ludwig’s middle, sitting himself atop the other boy with a triumphant smile - a mixture of cynicism, pleasure and pretentious gloating soon spread across his elegant face.  
  
“A peasant’s place is beneath his Master’s…” Thomas soon found his character, “Would you not agree?”  
  
Ludwig, rather confused by the sudden turn of events, refused to answer the question  
  
“Get off me – what the hell is wrong with you? Do you do this to everyone or what?”  
  
Thomas grinned, “Only those I deem worthy darling,” allowing his hands to travel up under the hem of Ludwig’s shirt, “and Wolfgang and I agree, you are quite worthy.”  
  
Ludwig twitched at the sensation of hands as they roved his torso – his skin was warm, and prickled in brewing anticipation. He shifted uncomfortably under the other boy. He wished Wolfie would return with that tea soon, things were getting very weird in here…  
  
“As your King, it is my pleasure to bestow kindness upon you my pet” Thomas seemed to almost be talking to himself, or perhaps he had morphed into his own alter ego? A manic episode of sorts?   
  
Either way, Ludwig could hardly keep himself focused  
  
There was something about this boy that was spell bindingly alluring – despite his ridiculous attitude, flagrant wealth, and odd sense of cutting humour, Ludwig couldn’t seem to look away.  
  
He’d dreamt about that night in Wolfie’s guest room more times than he could count. Ludwig imagined what it might have been like had he allowed things to go the way Thomas had wished for.   
  
The thought brought Ludwig much guilt.  
  
“Pet?” Ludwig scowled up at him, unwilling to play into Thomas’ strange erotic fantasies  
  
“Indeed – my sweet pet,” Thomas smiled, pushing Ludwig’s thick curls back from his eyes, “I’m quite jealous that my Wolfgang got to you first, if I’m being quite honest.”  
  
Ludwig found himself temporarily paralyzed under Thomas’ gaze, finally relaxing enough to allow the other boy to caress, and fondle him rather intimately. Ludwig’s cheeks soon deepened with a charming flush of rosy pink, which in turn made Thomas grin victoriously.   
  
Thomas knew that he’d found his in.  
  
He soon slid from Ludwig’s waist, moving towards the bedroom door in an inexplicable move to distance himself from the other boy. Ludwig sat up on his elbows, his eyes following Thomas with growing confusion and frustration. Thomas leaned casually against the door, arms cross. His ridiculous crown was now cocked to one side. He had an air of nonchalance, despite having just been grinding himself against a helpless young man and threatening his supposed, imminent punishment.   
  
Thomas had to be insane.   
  
Ludwig was confident in at least that much.  
  
He seemed to be able to float from one idea to the next, from one wild mood to another – all at the drop of a hat.   
  
It was nearly impossible to keep up!  
  
Just as Ludwig sat himself up, Wolfie knocked on the door, “Thomas? I brought the tray”   
  
Thomas grinned, spinning around and throwing open the door, “Ah – my dear Wolfgang, come, come in! You’re a wonderful valet aren’t you?”  
  
Wolfie only smiled, rolling his eyes as he marched in with the silverware, placing it carefully upon the table nearest Ludwig’s seat.  
  
“Yes your _majesty_ ” Wolfie exaggerated with a chuckle, “Sorry I took so long, the water took forever to come to a boil.”  
  
Wolfie began pouring the cups as Thomas approached, leaning down to whisper secretively in his ear  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the exchange, feeling quite uneasy about what had just transpired – and seemingly without thought – had so suddenly evaporated! Ludwig had no doubt that had he publicly called Thomas on his behaviour that he would outright deny it. _Fiction!_ He’d say, denouncing any claim of Ludwig’s in an outright denial.  
  
After Thomas leaned away, Wolfie quickly made a face, stopping himself from pouring another cup.  
  
“Really? Thomas I don’t know…”   
  
Thomas stuck out his bottom lip in a ridiculous pout, “For your majesty?”  
  
Wolfie looked longingly towards Ludwig who sat in utter confusion, “But what about Ludwig?” he asked shyly.  
  
Thomas waved the thought off, “He’ll _love_ it – trust me darling. When have I been wrong about these types of things?”  
  
Ludwig shifted uncomfortably at Thomas’ declaration, he could tell something was up between these two and he didn’t like it.   
  
Wolfie sighed, “Well…”  
  
Thomas scoffed at Wolfie’s apprehension  
  
“Never! That’s when. Now come play along – it will be fun.”  
  
Wolfie quietly moved to sit next to Ludwig with a reticent smile, all of which made Ludwig somewhat nervous.   
  
Ludwig chuckled anxiously as Wolfie took his hand, “May I kiss you?” Wolfie whispered with a flush in his cheeks.  
  
Ludwig looked towards Thomas who had resigned himself to lounging on his bed, seemingly distracted by a magazine he’d abandoned on his bedside table earlier that morning. He was humming to himself as he leafed through it, sipping his tea absent mindedly. Despite his best efforts, Ludwig sensed that Thomas had a watchful eye on what was happening in that moment.  
  
“In…in front of Thomas?” Ludwig whispered back, rather unsure of the whole scenario  
  
“Your majesty…” Thomas corrected loudly from across the room, confirming that he could in fact still hear them both, despite their lowered whispers.   
  
Wolfie smirked and bowed his head, nodding in confirmation  
  
Ludwig immediately knew that this was some sort of strange performance, of which he was the last to be informed – however the hungry look in Wolfie’s darkened eyes was hard to ignore. Ludwig cursed his teenage hormones as he felt himself twitch, his breath catching in his throat as he returned the look.  
  
“I….” he hesitated as Wolfie slid dangerously close, “I…” Ludwig could feel his palms begin to sweat   
  
Wolfie waited, taking both of Ludwig’s hands into his own  
  
Ludwig, unable to find his voice, simply nodded his approval to which Wolfie responded with a soft, explorative kiss which soon gave way to a deeper, needier level of physical desperation. Wolfie grunted as Ludwig began to kiss along his cheek and jaw, peppering his ivory throat with a trail of sensuous nips and wetness. There was something intoxicatingly addictive about Ludwig’s unrefined rigour that made Wolfie instantly weak.   
  
Wolfie soon found himself on his back, catching Thomas’ curious look from across the room out of the corner of his eye. The thought that Thomas was watching them made Wolfie blush, but perhaps more disturbing was the perverse sense of voyeuristic lewdity that spurred him on further still.   
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Wolfie soon pulled Ludwig down on top of himself, closing all distance between their bodies. Wolfie delved into their kisses with a fervent, heated need that was both carnal, and somewhat shocking to even him. He could not help but revel in the concept of having an audience, and a jealous one at that.   
  
By the time they were done, Thomas would be quite sorry he’d ever asked for what he was about to receive.   
  
_“I want you to fuck me”_ Wolfie softly whispered against Ludwig’s ear, breaking their kiss in a gasp of hot breath. Ludwig pulled away to search Wolfie’s eyes, for the moment, completely bewildered at his brazen request.  
  
“Here?” Ludwig replied softly, in utter disbelief – kissing was bad enough, but Wolfie wanted to have _sex_ in front of this guy?  
  
Wolfie chewed his bottom lip with an enthusiastic nod of his head  
  
Ludwig hesitated for a moment, glancing towards the ridiculous _king_ that continued to lay about in his bed, pretending to be distracted by his reading and tea. The cloak and crown made it all the more ridiculous!  
  
“In _front_ of him, are you mad?”  
  
Thomas chirped, “Your _majest_ y…” he sipped his tea and ruffled the pages of his magazine with feigned disinterest in the proceedings  
  
Wolfie’s grinned broadened before he whispered quietly enough that Thomas could not hear, “Show him what he’s missing”  
  
Thomas’ head perked up – clearly agitated that he could not hear Wolfie’s seductive murmur, but he held his tongue for the moment, unwilling to disrupt the potential spectacular that was about to be bestowed upon him.   
  
Ludwig raised a doubtful brow, but soon after, slid his own shirt over his head and began to quickly remove his jeans  
  
Thomas smirked devilishly behind his publication as he continued to leer from his bed. He felt triumphant – albeit, from a distance.   
  
Wolfie soon joined Ludwig in disrobing before returning to his position underneath him, running his hands through Ludwig’s glorious chocolate curls with a cheeky smile  
  
“Don’t hold back…”  
  
Ludwig blushed while he licked his palms greedily, readying himself for what was to come next. Wolfie squirmed into position under him, already squeezing himself in a slow, teasing rhythm that had Thomas’ full attention.   
  
Thomas lowered his magazine silently, fully absorbed in the glorious display of torrid adolescent arousal  
  
Ludwig, catching Thomas’ clear interest out of the corner of his eye, suppressed a chuckle as he pushed himself up against Wolfie, gently at first. He was watching Wolfie’s expression carefully for signs of permission. Wolfie sighed and bucked, pushing himself against Ludwig’s hardness in a shameful display of need that had even Thomas squirming anxiously in his robes.  
  
“Do it” Wolfie encouraged, stroking himself as Ludwig pushed past the initial resistance with a hiss. Wolfie’s breath hitched as he relaxed against the sensation, feeling the ease of muscles as he adjusted himself. Ludwig searched his eyes for the moment, unsure as to whether or not he should proceed.  
  
Removing all doubt, Wolfie reached up to pull him into a kiss, keeping his strokes in rhythm with Ludwig’s thrusts all the while.   
  
“Don’t think about anything else,” Wolfie whispered, almost inaudibly between the meeting of their hips, “just think about me”  
  
Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut, leaning on his fists and allowing the sensations to take over the moment. His mind flashed with graphic scenes of vulgarity that brought him a mixture of both pure lurid shame, and heady eroticism. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Wolfie’s thighs as they wrapped themselves around his hips, he squeezed into them – perhaps harder than he should have.   
  
Wolfie yelped softly, but Ludwig could hardly tell it if were from pleasure – or from pain? However, the leaking beads of thick, stickiness that dribbled down Wolfie’s hand as he stroked himself were perhaps evidence of pleasure enough.   
  
Ludwig sighed, leaning back and enjoying the graphic scene under him, feeling somewhat timid for watching – yet wholly turned on by its obscenity. The whole process fascinated him.   
  
Thomas swallowed thickly, watching in disbelief as Wolfie whimpered in ways he had never heard before. Seeing him weeping, desperately teetering on the precipice of delirium, panting and thrashing against an unforgiving rhythm that jostled them both had Thomas painfully hard just watching.   
  
Thomas felt his whole body grow tense in response – it was sensorial feast  
  
He could tell Wolfie was close – he knew that face, he knew the soft beg of his whimpers, the gentle arch in his back. Wolfie was gloriously close. Thomas could no longer help but to slide his hand into his trousers, feeling the throbbing heat and familiar wetness of his own need against his palm. He sighed softly, unable to look away.  
  
Ludwig leaned over the rosy flesh of Wolfie’s chest, delivering a fatal trail of kisses along his collar bone as his chest heaved in urgent release. Wolfie came in a noisy wave of spasms, spilling himself between their bellies as Ludwig continued to thrust into him. Wolfie’s throat trembled with guttural moans of deep, sensuous satisfaction as Ludwig relentlessly delivered thrust after thrust of enviable force.   
  
Thomas whimpered under his own hand from afar, seeing Wolfie cum in a heady display of need, and unbridled desire. He knew what those tremors felt like against his own skin, he knew the smell – he knew the taste of it all. It made him dizzy just to think of it, Thomas could hardly keep pace.   
  
Ludwig pressed his forehead to Wolfie’s as his thrusts quickened just enough to push himself over the edge, coming in a silent wave of pulsing heat that had him holding his breath as he fiendishly finished himself inside the other, for the moment not caring for anything else other than his own release. When his thrusts eventually stilled, and he opened his eyes – he was greeted by Wolfie’s beautiful smile.  
  
“You did it” he smirked, reaching up to Ludwig for one last kiss.  
  
Ludwig sighed in relief, collapsing atop him for the moment whilst he regained his breath.   
  
Wolfie chuckled and stroked Ludwig’s broad back with a lazy smile of satisfaction  
  
Looking over Ludwig’s shoulder he caught Thomas’ sheepish flush from across the room. By the deep red in his cheeks, and his bedraggled appearance, Wolfie was quite certain that Thomas had found exactly what he’d been looking for in their little presentation.  
  
“So,” Wolfie hummed, “is his majesty satisfied by his peasants’ performance?”   
  
Thomas simply rolled onto his back, limbs splayed apart, panting – too exhausted to reply. He sighed happily and eventually quipped, reaching for what was left of his tea, “Indeed, but – now the tea’s gone cold.”  
  
  



End file.
